


New Born [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vid Big Bang Challenge, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Rebirth and the Force.





	New Born [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "New Born" by Muse  
> Runtime: 6:04
> 
> [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/294235104) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/-OGdLdY8N0A)
> 
> Many thanks to [teyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla) for watching this vid over and over again even as it kept getting longer, for cheering me on along the way, and for sending me a link to the challenge in the first place. This vid wouldn't have been possible without you.

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Muse-new-born-lyrics)] 

Password: bigbang

Download: [newborn.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/star-wars/newborn.zip) [401MB]


End file.
